Love Will Find a Way
by Sapphonest
Summary: This is what would happen if Charmed mixed with The Parent Trap. Written in 2000; 11yo.


Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or the characters.

Summary: This is what would happen if Charmed mixed with "The Parent Trap"

Love Will Find a Way

It was quiet in the Halliwell Manor one late afternoon, almost too quiet. But it had been quiet here for quite a while. After the Charmed Ones finally vanquish the Source (who happened to be Phoebe's husband, Cole) the Elders had been piling tons of work on Leo, and he was rarely home.  
"Piper..." Leo called as he orbed into the Manor, hearing a baby's cries in the background.  
"It's about freakin' time!" Piper said as she ran past him and up the stairs, obviously angry. "Where the hell have you been?" she called from Melinda's room.  
"Piper, I've been working, is Melinda okay?" Leo answered.  
"Yeah, she just needs a diper change, not that you would care!" Piper retorted.  
"Hey, that's not fair, I've been working!" Leo responded.  
"It's just a little too much! Phoebe's at work 24/7 and Paige is off in La-la land. I have to take care of Melinda, work the club, be on demon alert, and you're never here!" Piper said running back down the stairs, grabing a baby bag, and stoping in front of her husband.  
"Honey, I can't help how much work I get, and I can't be here all the time! I know that it's not fair for Melinda, or for you, but I do have a job!"  
"Fine! You go, be at your job. But if you orb out again tonight, your not welcome back!" Piper said, trying to keep a grip on all that had been happening lately.  
"What? Piper, Honey, you can't do that! You know I would rather be here, but I can't be." Leo said as Melinda started to cry again.  
"I have to go, MY daughter is crying." Piper said as she baegan to walk upstairs. Leo heard his name being called. "Don't do it, Leo." Piper pleaded, but Leo orbed out. "He did it." she said as a very small tear began to trickle down her cheak.  
"Everything okay Piper?" Phoebe's voice called from the staircase.  
"No..." Piper ran to her room, regreting what she had said.

Leo orbed up to 'heaven' and stood there, tear in his eye.  
"I can't believe I just did that."

-Year 2014, Leo remarried a woman named Beth, but he was left a widower after a car crash. He has a daughter named Teesha. Piper dated a little, but never fell in love-

"Mel..." Piper called up the stairs. "Melinda, get up, time for school. It's almost 7:30"  
"Mom...!" Melinda moaned. "This is stupid, I don't belong in summer school!"  
"If you keep flunking your liturature class, then yes, you do belong there!" Piper called back cooly.  
"But, Mom..."  
"Get up!"  
Fifteen minutes later Melinda was downstairs, dressed, and ready for school.

Ten minutes later Piper's dark blue Jeep Grand Cheeroke pulled up to Baker Middle School and Melinda hopped out of the car.  
"Have fun, Mel!" Piper called out sarcastically. Melinda just made a funny face back at her.

"Clark Baydon" the teacher called out, taking role. "Hanako Carey, Dean Cruiz, Luis Cyrr, Chris Dolittle, Melinda Halliwell, Katelyn Lycke, Stephanie Welton, Teesha Wyatt, Amanda Zoffman" she called out each of their names waiting for them to raise their hands. "Partner up, and take a seat next to your partner!"  
"Hey..." Teesha whispered to Melinda.  
"Hi, I'm Melinda!"  
"Yeah, I know. I'm Teesha"  
"You have a partner?" Melinda asked.  
"No, but I do now!" Teesha responded as the two sat down. The teacher, Mrs. Williams, began to explain their first assingment of the summer.  
"Your first assingment is to read the book 'The Secret Garden' " the teacher informed as she started to pass out books.  
"I hate reading!" Teesha whispered to Melinda.  
"I know, what's the point? Books are just a waste of paper!" Melinda replied.  
"I have and idea!" Teesha said all of a sudden.  
"What?" Melinda asked.  
"We can read the books together! I can read the first half and you can read the last half! We can finish the book, and we don't have to read all of it!" Teesha told Melinda.  
"That's perfect!" Melinda replied without knowing that Katelyn Lycke was listening to their whole conversation. Katelyn was a tattle-tale. She loved to get anyone in trouble for anything she can think of!

Outside, after school, both girls were waiting for their parents to come pick them up.  
"Hey, maybe you can stay the night at my house this weekend, if your mom doesn't mind!" Melinda offered.  
"My mom won't care, she's dead!" Teesha told Melinda.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. What happened?"  
"She was driving home from work one day last year, and this drunk guy was speeding. Well, he swerved into my mom's lane and they got into this big crash. She died the next day. My dad was a total wreck for weeks." Teesha told.  
"That must have been hard for you!" Melinda said.  
"Yeah, but I guess it's okay now, we've all gotten over it!" Teesha said as Piper drove up.  
"Hey Honey, have fun at school?" Piper asked sarcastically.  
"Actually yeah! This is Teesha, we're in the same class." Melinda was happy to have met such a nice friend. "And Mom, I was wondering if she could stay over this weekend?" Melinda asked in a baby voice.  
"Yeah, that's fine!" Piper responded. She looked at Teesha. Teesha reminded her of someone, but Piper couldn't put a finger on it.  
"Are we there yet?" came Phoebe's groggy voice from the back seat.  
"Aunt Phoebe!" Melinda said as Phoebe sat up. "Aunt Phoebe, I want you to meet my best friend, Teesha!"  
"Hi Teesha!" Phoebe said as she let out a half smile, half scrunched-up face. Everyone laughed.  
"Teesha..." Teesha heard her name being called.  
"That's my dad! I have to go, I talk to you later Melinda!" Teesha said as she walked away.  
"Bye!" Melinda called out after her.  
"She seems nice!" Phoebe said.  
"Yeah, she really is."  
"Aunt Phoebe, where's Tyler?" Melinda asked.  
"He's at daycare!" Phoebe answered. Tyler was Phoebe and Cole's five year old son. A little terror was what Piper liked to call him.

As Teesha got into her father's car she looked at her dad.  
"So, did you have fun today Princess?" Leo asked her.  
"Yeah, I met this girl today, she's so cool!" Teesha said. "Can I stay the night at her house on Friday? Her mom said it was okay!"  
"I suppose so!"  
"Thank you dad!" Teesha said as they pulled out. As they drove by Piper's car, Tessha waved at Melinda. Leo looked at her for a split second, then he looked up.  
"Huh?" Leo asked confused. Something about Melinda reminded him of someone, but he couldn't remember who.  
"What's wrong Dad?"  
"Nevermind, it's nothing!" Leo brushed it off.

The weekend had finally arrived, and it was going to be so much fun. Paige picked up both Melinda and Teesha that friday from school.  
"So, do you guys want to go rent a movie?" Paige asked them as they climbed into the car.  
"Aunt Paige, where's mom?" Melinda asked.  
"Oh, she got called in for a meeting at work. She'll be home later!" Paige explained.  
"Cool, so, what about a movie?" Teesha said as they drove to the nearest Blockbuster.  
"How about this one?" Paige said holding up the movie 'Scary Movie 5'.  
"Aunt Paige, I've seen that about a million times!" Melinda said.  
"How about this one?" Paige said holding up 'Scream 7'.  
"Seen that one too!"  
"Fine, you pick out a movie then!" Paige said.  
"I got it!" Teesha said.  
"What?" Melinda asked as Teesha gave her 'The Pentacle'. "Perfect!" They paid for the movie and drove home.

When they got there Piper was already home.  
"Hi Mom!" Melinda said as they walked through the front door.  
"Hey Ms. Halliwell." Teesha said as they began to walk upstairs to Melinda's room.  
"Mel, could you come here please?" Piper said.  
"Mom, I didn't do it!" Melinda said defenceivly.  
"No, no! It's not you!"  
"Then what is it mom?"  
"Were moving!" Piper said.  
"What?" both Paige and Melinda said at the same time.  
"Why? When?" Melinda asked.  
"I got a promotion and I accepted it. We have to be in Chicago by next month!" Piper said cheerfully.  
"But I like it here in San Fransisco, and all my friends are here!" Melinda complained.  
"Sorry." Piper said as Melinda and Teesha went up stairs. Just then an uninvited guest shimmered in.  
"Don't you know when to hold on a second? Piper said freezing him. "Paige, go upstairs and make sure that Melinda and Teesha stay in the room. And check on Tyler!" Piper said as Paige ran for the stairs.  
"I'm on it!" Paige said.  
"I'm am getting so sick of you guys!" Piper said as she ran upstairs as quickly as she could and ran back down with the book. She flipped from page to page and couldn't find him. She was just about to give up when he unfroze and shimmered out again. "I hate it when they do that! Paige..." Piper yelled. Paige walked down the stairs cooly.  
"Get him?" she asked.  
"No, he shimmered out before I could find him in the book!" Piper explained.

"I can't believe I'm moving!" Melinda complained.  
"I don't want you to go! I just met you, we could be great friends!" Teesha said trying to fill Melinda with hope, but failing. They poped in the movie. After the movie finished, they were both out cold.

The next morning Piper and Phoebe were sitting on the couch, watching T.V.  
"Pheebs..." Piper began.  
"Yeah Honey?" Phoebe asked.  
"Remember Leo?"  
"Yeah, of course I do!"  
"I miss him! I've been thinking about him a lot lately. I kinda wish we hadn't divorced!"  
"Oh, Honey. Of course you'll miss him. He was your first true love. Your first husband. He'll be in your heart wherever you go!"

The next monday at school, Melinda was feeling worse. She couldn't believe that she had to move away from her best friend. Everything made her sad. At lunch Teesha and Melinda ate together.  
"Oh, I almost forgot!" Teesha said all of a sudden.  
"What is it Teesha?" Melinda asked as she poped another piece of a chicken nugget into her mouth.  
"I found a way that we could stay together forever!" Teesha began to explain.  
"How?"  
"Well, your moms single right? And my dad is single! So if we could get them to fall in love then we could be together wherever we went!" Teesha told Melinda of her plan.  
"That's brilliant! We'de be like... sister's!" Melinda, for the first time in three days, smiled.

That friday Melinda was staying at Teesha's house. They had to plan how they were going to do it.  
"We can set up traps, so they both have to come and rescue us, then they'll meet." Melinda said.  
"And we can tell them that they each wanted to go out sometime!" Teesha said.  
"This is so going to work!" Melinda said excited. They stayed up late talking until they both fell asleep.

The next morning, Leo sat at the kitchen table reading the newspaper. Something had been bothering him. He had a dream about Piper. He didn't know why after all these years, he started to think about her now. He remember the day he left. He wished that he hadn't left, that he stayed with her that night. Then they would still be together. He droped the subject and went to wake up Teesha.  
Teesha woke up to Leo shaking her awake. Then she woke up Melinda.  
"You guys were up really late! When did you go to bed?" Leo asked.  
"Well, we were talking all night so I think we went to bed around 4 o' clock!" Melinda told him.  
"What were you talking about?"  
"Oh, um..." Teesha started, then looked at Melinda and they both laughed.  
"Nothing!" Melinda finished. They were together the whole day, planning what they were going to do to set up their parents.

They walked down to the docks, where Piper and Melinda would always go. They started planning.  
"Well, why don't I just have my mom pick me up from your house today?" Melinda suggested.  
"No, that won't work! Your mom would just let you in and drive away!"  
"Okay...um, we could both get detention, then our parents would have to come and get us. Then they would meet!" Teesha said.  
"No, I don't want to get into trouble with this!" Melinda responded. "I know, I can pretend to get stuck in a tree at the park. Then you can call our parents to come help me down. Then they would definatly start talking."  
"That's perfect, this has to work!" Teesha said. They planned to set their parents up tomorrow. Piper picked Melinda and Teesha up from the docks. Then she droped Teesha off.  
"Do you want to come meet my dad?" Teesha asked.  
"Um, no! Melinda's aunts are coming over and I have to meet them at the manor." Piper answered.  
"Oh... Okay, bye Mel!" Teesha said as Piper and Melinda drove away.

"Piper, Melinda? Is that you?" Phoebe asked as they walked in the front door.  
"Yeah Phoebe, it's us!" Piper responded.  
"We need to talk to you about..." Phoebe began, but stoped as Melinda walked into the room.  
"Hey Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige!" Melinda said.  
"Hey Sweetie!" Paige said back.  
"Honey, can you go upstairs for a while and pack?" Piper asked Melinda.  
"Yeah mom." Melinda said anoyed.  
"Pack? Where are you going?" Phoebe asked.  
"Um... me and Melinda are, well we! We're moving to Illinois. Chicago to be exact!" Piper said.  
"Wha...what? Honey you can't move. You'de be up-rooting Melinda from her friends." Phoebe started.  
"And we might need you, for the exact reason that we came here!" Paige finished.  
"Why, what happened?" Piper asked worried.  
"Salizar! He can shimmer and throw fire balls, he tried to kill us to move up on the demonic chain." Paige informed.  
"Is everyone okay, did you get him?"  
"No, but we found him in the book!" Paige said.  
"Okay, how do we vanquish him?" Piper asked.  
"We vanquish him with a spell!" Phoebe informs Piper.  
"I'm gonna miss doing this with you guys!" Piper said. "I'm going to be in Chicago, and we won't be able to hang out, and do our demon vanquishing, sisterly bonding thing."  
"I know, but if you got a job promotion, then take it!" Paige said.  
"Thanks, you're guys's support is really important to me!" Piper said as the three embraced in a hug.  
"Awwww! Isn't that sweet! Sorry to barge in but I have Charmed Ones to kill, powers to gain!" Salizar said bouncing a fire ball up and down in his hand. He aimed for Paige and threw, missing her but instead he hit Phoebe.  
"Phoebe..." Piper called out as Paige hit the ground unconscience. He advanced on Piper, as Piper took another step backward. She froze him in his tracks. "Please, let us have our moments!" Piper walked over to where the book was lying on the couch, she walked back into the living room, but Salizar was gone. Piper ran over to Paige and shook her awake. Paige got up and ran to where Phoebe was lying on the floor. As Paige healed Phoebe, Phoebe slowly re-gained her conscienceness.  
"That kinda hurt!" Phoebe said lightening up the moment.  
"Oh no, Melinda!" Piper said as she ran up to her daughters room. Melinda was on her bed, with her headphones on, jamming to a C.D.  
"Mel...Melinda!" Phoebe yelled. Melinda stoped, turned around and had a look of embarassment on her face.  
"Oh, hey!" Melinda said. She had half of a box filled with old C.D.'s and posters of N'SYNC, Britney Spears, and Destiny's Child.

"Do you really have to go in two weeks?" Teesha whined. It was Monday morning and the two were walking to class.  
"My Aunt's don't want us to go!" Melinda said. "Maybe my mom will listen to them!"  
"Are will still up for our plan?" Teesha said.  
"Yeah, sorry we didn't do it Saturday, my mom wanted me to stay home for the rest of the weekend!"  
"How 'bout we do it today, after school!" Teesha said.  
"Yeah!" Melinda repiled as they walked into the classroom. They took their seats.  
"What was the first part of 'Anne Frank' about?" Mrs. Williams asked the class.  
"Oh no!" Melinda thought, she forgot to do her reading assignment. The teacher called on her. Katelyn had told the teacher of Melinda and Teesha's plan.  
"Well, it's about this chick who was being hunted by Nazi's. Then her dad found her diary!"Melinda said, hoping the blerb on the back of the book would be enough.  
"Well, maybe next time you can actaully read the book! Her father didn't find her diary until the end!" The whole class, except Teesha, gave Melinda a laugh.

After shool, Melinda and Teesha walked down to the park.  
"I hope this works!" Teesha said as Melinda climbed up into a tree. Teesha ran to a pay phone and called her dad. Then she called Piper. But Piper wasn't home. Their plan had failed. "My dad is coming. But your mom didn't answer the phone. I think she's at work."  
"Great! This will never work!" Leo pulled up in his dark green Ford F-350.  
"Melinda..." he called out.  
"Dad, she's over here!" Teesha called out to Leo.  
"How did you do this?" Leo asked Melinda.  
"Me and Teesha were..." Melinda began.  
"Teesha and I..." Leo corrected her.  
"Teesha and I were playing catch and my baseball got caught in the tree. I climbed up to get it but I got stuck!" Melinda lied. As Leo grabbed to pull her out of the tree he got and overwhelming rush. A rush of good, warm feelings inside. Even though he had been married to Beth, he remembered that he hadn't felt like that since the last time he was with Piper. He lifted her up. Then brought her down. He brought them both over to Teesha's house.  
"Melinda, is your mom or dad going to pick you up?"  
"I don't have a dad. I mean, I have a dad, it's just, he and my mom divorced when I was a baby! But my mom's gonna pick me up in half an hour." Melinda said.  
"Oh..." Leo said. He had a sudden thought. What if this was his daughter? Could her mom be Leo's beloved Piper?  
"Do you think that I could meet your mom sometime? Maybe take her out to lunch or something?" Leo suggested, hoping for the best.  
"Yeah, that would be cool!" Teesha and Melinda looked at eachother, excited.

"Mom..." Melinda asked as they drove home.  
"Yeah Mel?"  
"Teesha's dad wants to take you out to lunch tomorrow. You know, to meet you and stuff!"  
"That's okay!"  
"Yes!" Melinda said over exstatic.  
"You say something?" Piper asked.  
"Um...no!"

The next day, around 1 o' clock Leo was waiting at a resturant where Teesha and Melinda said that Piper would meet him. Leo was anticipating her arrival. He was so hoping that Piper would walk up to him, and sit down. He had missed her so much. He regreted the day that he left her. He regreted the day that he remarried. The only reason was he wanted to be loved by someone. And he gave himself away the first moment that he could. It was foolish.

Piper was on her way to the resturant.  
"Oh...no!" Piper thought. "The girls didn't tell me his name!" Piper wasn't half as excited as Leo was about meeting eachother. But she didn't know who he was. Piper's car drove aroung the corner, she coould see the resturant. She could see that there was only one man alone, Leo. "Oh my god! Leo, is that who her mystery date was? Did Melinda set them up on purpose, know that this was her father? So many thoughts ran through her head. But she knew that she couldn't walk up to him, not now. She turned around and went home.

"Mel, Teesha? Are you guys here?" Piper called out. Her hands slightly shaking. Melinda and Teesha walked downstairs.  
"Hey mom, did you have fun on your date?"  
"Teesha..."  
"Yeah Ms. Halliwell?"  
"Is your last name Wyatt?  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Is your father's name Leo Wyatt?"  
"Yeah. But what does this have to do with anything?" Teesha said as Piper ran upstairs and came back down with a box.  
"Mom, are you okay? What's in the box?" Melinda asked. Piper opened it.  
"That's my dad!" Teesha said.  
"Yeah, and this is me!" Piper said holding up another picture, her and Leo. At the docks where Melinda and Piper would go so often.  
"Did you know my dad Ms. Halliwell?" Teesha asked.  
"Yeah, you could say I knew him!"  
"Mom, how did you know him?" Melinda asked, looking through more pictures. Then she stoped, cold.  
"Mel, what is it?" Teesha asked, but Piper already knew what she had found. A ring, a diamond ring.  
"Melinda, Leo is your father!" Piper said, barely getting the words out. She now knew why she had been thinking about him. You could see him in Teesha. "Where is you mother Teesha?"  
"She died about a year ago, but he never thinks about her. He's always thinking about other people."  
"Teesha..." Melinda said.  
"Huh?" Teesha asked.  
"Were sisters!" Teesha and Melinda both let out a joyful scream.  
"Teesha, call your dad, he needs to pick you up!" Piper said.

Leo drove up to the house he knew, and never forgot. He knocked on the door, Piper answered.  
"Piper?" Leo said, not completely surprised. "I'm so sorry! I wish I hadn't left, I know that you'll never forgive me but I always wanted to say..." Piper didn't let Leo finish. She grabed him around the waist, and kissed him. She kissed him with so much love, and so much passion. It was obvious that she had been wanting to do this since the day he left. He loved her, she loved him. It was like as they stood there, time froze. They were back in eachother's arms, where they belonged. When they seperated, it was like each of them only had half a soul. They needed eachother to live. They had been slowly dieing without eachother. Melinda and Teesha walked in to the hallway, seeing their parents together again, it was the moment they had been waiting for. Melinda now had a father. Piper and Leo now had eachother. They kissed eachother, and nothing else mattered. The only thing that was important to Piper was Leo. The only thing that was important to Leo was Piper. Teesha now had a family, Melinda had a family, and Piper and Leo were together. Phoebe and Paige came downstairs together, obviously from the attic. They were talking quietly because they saw Melinda and Teesha. Then they noticed that they were crying.  
"Mel, Teesha, you guys what's wrong?" Paige called out, then both Phoebe and Paige saw Piper. They couldn't tell who she was with.  
"Piper, who's your friend?" Phoebe asked.  
"It's my dad!" Melinda said as she ran to the stairs and hugged Phoebe and Paige.  
"It's my dad!" Teesha said as she too walked over to Paige, Phoebe, and Melinda.  
"Leo, but they got divorced like twelve years ago!" Paige said. Then she saw Leo's face, it was him. It was Leo. But she should have known, Piper never kissed anyone like that, except Leo. Everyone in the house knew that Piper and Leo were soulmates.

"Dearly beloved, we gather here today to join this man and this woman in holy matromony..." Began the priest. Piper looked into Leo's eyes. She had missed him so much when they were apart. She would never let him go, not ever. She had learned what a foolish choice she had made the night Leo left. As they each said "I do" the priest declared them husband and wife, like it should be! Leo kissed Piper the same way that he did when they met up again at the manor. They were together forever.

"Mom, where are my lit books?" Melinda called out.  
"Mel, I don't know!"  
"Mom, Tyler has my shoes, and he won't give them back!" Teesha called.  
"Tyler give Teesha her shoes! Now!" Piper called back.  
"But Aunt Piper..." Tyler began. Tyler was now six. Melinda was 13 and Teesha was still 12.  
"Honey..." Piper called out.  
"Yeah babe?" Leo asked.  
"Could you come and help me up? I have to go to the bathroom!" Piper said. She was seven and a half months pregnant. Leo came over and helped Piper down the hallway into the bathroom. "I love you!" Piper said as Leo let her go.  
"I love you too, Sweetie!"  
"Promise that we won't divorce when Tanner is born?" Piper and Leo were going to have a boy, they picked out the name Tanner.  
"Never, in a million years, will I leave you again!" Leo answered sweetly.


End file.
